


Ducklloween

by Aristotaeles



Series: The duck [3]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, a little bit late butok, halloween fic, some degree of crossdressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 03:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristotaeles/pseuds/Aristotaeles
Summary: Namjin, the duck, chaperones the humans Taehyung and Sehun (and tiny puppy Vivi) on Halloween





	Ducklloween

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it’s been so much time since since I’ve written anything setae... tragic I know they’re otp 
> 
> I actually planned to write a fic for both Valentine’s Day and sehun’s birthday but I kept missing the dates, this time i couldn’t let it pass
> 
> There’s a whole story of them going on dates and falling in love in between I’m glad my duck found you and this but I decided to write everything when I have time, so later.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway bigass notes, IF YOU DIDN’T READ IT HERES A SUMMARY: this is a continuation of In This Small Place and I’m glad my duck found you, but there’s a time gap of almost a year between them and ducklloween

Namjin stared at his son with a slightly judge-y gaze, watching from the bed as the human walked around in hurried steps. The human, Taehyung, was running from one end of his tiny room to the other, searching for the last piece of his costume so the both of them could finally leave the house.

It was the night of Halloween and, although it wasn't a Korean costume, Taehyung, with Namjin, were going to a party held by one of their friends. Taehyung and Sehun had decided to go with matching costumes, a cheesy thing if it weren't for their theme choice.

In Namjin's humble opinion, both humans were being very silly, but he decided to humor them that night only. So, he allowed himself to be dragged into their scheme. He loved them, that was his weakness.

"If I don't find the fake blood we're gonna be lateeeee," Taehyung whined faintly, searching for the fake blood he had diy'ed the night prior. Namjin looked unimpressed as he raised from his very comfortable spot on the bed so he could jump to the floor, his wings fluttering slightly like he would fly.

He padded to Taehyung, earning his attention with a soft quack, the human dragging his head from under the bed and looking at Namjin with a question on his eyes.

"Quack," Namjin said, a meaningful look on his eyes.

"Ah! The fridge! Thanks, Namjin," Taehyung's eyes lit up in recognition as he ran to the kitchen, passing a confused and faintly amused _hanbok_ clad Jimin.

When Taehyung came back to his room, he was covered in blood and, adding with his artfully made makeup, he looked all the way the cute and scary he was aiming for. The spell was broken when he gave Namjin his signature boxy smile and patted his head in appreciation, but the duck still gave him an appreciative quack – both for the costume and the gesture.

Taehyung was finally ready, so that meant the two, along with Jimin, were ready to leave. The weather outside was cold, and Namjin was thankful that he had feathers, but Taehyung didn't and that worried Namjin, making him quack warningly when the human tried to go out the door without a coat.

The party of two humans and one finely dressed duck made their way down the street, their final destination just a short ten-minute walk. They only had to make one quick detour, to Sehun's apartment.

The one who opened the door wasn't Sehun but his friend, Jongin. He had his hair ruffled and his eyes were droopier than usual, his clothes were a blue giant onesie with a big heart in the middle.

"Hey, Jongin hyung! You guys ready?" Taehyung greeted him, followed by Jimin's excited greeting to his other friend. 

Jongin was glancing at Taehyung as he let them in, mirth pooling on his eyes.

"I assume Sehun looks as good as me," Taehyung joked as they entered in the small living room, looking around and deflating a little when he didn't see his boyfriend.

"You look better, if only _because your costume is actually ready_ ," the last part was spoken pointedly as he raised his voice and looked in the direction of Sehun's bedroom.

A faint " _duck you_ " could be heard from behind the closed door, making Taehyung and Jimin snicker. Namjin quacked, disapproving of his language, but it only increasing their laughter.

Soft feet padding on the floor could be heard before a yip, Vivi's white body showing up from the kitchen. The little dog trudged to Taehyung, wiggling his butt cutely when he got the petting he was aiming. Then, it was Jimin's turn, the smaller cooing at the dog's cuteness. Last, it was Namjin's turn.

Vivi ran to him happily before tripping on his feet and falling just in front of Namjin, the duck quacking in concern. The dog quickly got up, licking and jumping around Namjin. Namjin was slightly exasperated at how the dog's costume was getting all messed up from his ministrations and decided to take action. He was, after all, Vivi's guardian (as has Sehun stated when he said that Namjin was the only person – duck – that he could trust to take care of his little pup).

Nipping lightly at the dog's snout, making him yip, but he calmed nonetheless, at least enough so Namjin could climb on top of him, sitting like he was keeping an egg warm.

The three humans cooed at the sight, drawing Namjin's attention to them. The duck's gaze fell on Jongin, a questioning quack leaving him. Jongin stared at Namjin blankly, probably still trying to get over the fact he was talking with a duck. _Humans_.

"He's asking what you're supposed to be," Taehyung translated for him when it became clear that Jongin couldn't understand.

"Oh... I'm a Care Bear," Jongin explained, smiling hesitantly at Namjin. The duck scoffed at him, was Jongin one more silly child he was going to have to care of? Namjin was getting old...

Jongin seemed slightly offended from being judged by a duck, but Sehun finally – _finally_ – stepped out of the room caught his attention. The blonde human was clad in sparkling blue, the white accents adding to his pale complexion, but the fake blood, cuts and bruised that littered his clothes and skin broke the "pretty boy" image.

"You're looking good, princess," Taehyung complimented in greeting, earning a smile from Sehun.

"You're not bad yourself, Snow," Sehun shot back.

Sehun and Taehyung were dressed as creepy princess for this Halloween, Sehun in a tattered version of an Elsa dress and Taehyung sporting a bloody Snow White's. Namjin and Vivi were on their costume too, Namjin was the ghost version of the Prince Charming while Vivi was a "melting Olaf".

Namjin felt silly at first, a tiny fancy hat on his head, an "overcoat" attached to his back and neck, but now that he looked at all of their costumes together they made quite the picture. Ice Queen Elsa and Princess Snow White with their ghost Duck Charming and Olaf.

They walked to the party together, Sehun and Taehyung hand in hand, drawing some light teasing from their friends, Namjin in the back, ensuring no one (read: Vivi) gets left behind.

That night, Namjin (and the others) received lots of compliments from the party goers, and they even got Chanyeol's, the party host, prize of best costume (beating this guy dressed as Marge Simpson and a Miss Universe).

If anyone were to ask Namjin if he enjoyed dressing in a silly prince costume with his tiny human son, his boyfriend and the dog, he would let a "hell ducking not". Granted, he'd be lying, but no one needed to know that. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!!   
> You can find me on my personal tumblr @aristotaeles and my twitter @fishermanjaebum to talk or to my writing tumblr @monxcarat where I take prompt request and even make moodboards and edits!


End file.
